borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Muster PS3
PS3 players start here please underline your post this to make it better readable thank you No signature found... ---- I'm looking for people to play some Borderlands with online. My PSN is Shnuke, I have all the DLCs to date as well as a mic, a keyboard, and at least one character of each class (two at 61, and the others not far behind). If you have a mic, that'd be awesome, but if you don't, we can probably make it work somehow. I'm willing to help wherever help is needed. -- 02:19, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ---- Heyoo, I can play with ya, I got all DLCs as well and a mic, I have 2 of each character for personal reason, so I got total of 8 characters, I think 3 of them are lvl 61 or at least close to it, rest of them are far behind. I'm pretty much willing to play anywhere in Borderlands, I can help most people, I think, only becuase whenever I go on online I just end up with poeple with less knowledge, saying this I don't exactly know too much, so may be I'm not that helpful, lol. My PSN is crusader1191. (I could do with very good non-modded Ironclad). - Sleepy4ever 05:11, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hey, I have two PSN names since sometimes I play at my brother's place. My normal PSN name is ChrisandTiff and my one at my bro's is Whispir. Currently at my brother's place I have a level 61 Lillith and at home I have a 38 Mordekai. I have all DLCs at my brother's place but none at my place since I just got the game and am finishing playthrough one first. Will update this when I am higher level, more DLC's, etc. THanks. CrapStomper 18:43, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- Level 61 Siren. I just got a mic, have yet to use it but it should make gameplay much easier. All sorts of good weapons and I have all 3 DLCs. Just message me or add me if you wanna play, trade, dupe, farm ect. PSN Wrecked111 i'm a lvl 61 Soldier...i have a mic but i usually forget to charge it...i'm usually on friday night or anytime over the weekend...some other people on here already added me as a friend and i do dupe them pearls and any other items...i don't steal loot , i already have pretty good items so there's no need to pick up items unless its worth a lot...i only have the Secret Armory of General Knoxx DLC...if you add me plz have a mic and the Secret Armory DLC because that's the only thing i play on borderlands or help out a friend or dupe for them..NOTE- my friend's list is really crowded mostly with Borderlands and MW2 players...so if i add you but we never played in like 2-4 weeks you probably will be deleted..MINI JACKIE CHAN 00:57, March 30, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN Hey guys, I have a level 61 Siren, Soldier, Beserker, and Hunter. i have decent gear for all, but my main is my Siren. PSN is Azrael2321. Anyone can give me an invite, Ill be glad to play with you. Azrael2321 01:01, March 30, 2010 (UTC)Azrael2321 PSN:lxXFOOLXxl Even if im playing somthing else message me about it. CinnamonPheonix 01:40, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- PSN = Laserblasto I'll have more info on my page soon. Laserblasto 07:23, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ---- my psn is supercooch i'm a level 61 brick (centurion atm, but probably not for long!) on most nights, not too bothered about quests, but i'm happy to help anyone out with anything if i can. on the lookout for pearlescent weapons too :) ---- Psn is Suna_Seiei. Busy leveling up a berserker right now to farm Craw more efficiently by co-oping with my own characters but I have all three DLC and a 61 Hunter. Still need to run the Underdome from zero since it's such a pain to bleed out in solo on a boss. Free to help farm craw and would appreciate anybody running moxxi's freakshow with me. ---- Hell-O, my PSN ID is Valtiell, im a lvl 61 support gunner soldier and im actually leveling a Modrecai (its funny im lvl 58 and i havent killed sledge yet^^). I dont use a mic for 2 reasons: i usually use it to chat with my girlfriend and i have this headache-giving french canadian accent... i have all DLCs. Valtiell 17:46, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ---- Hey!! PSN Dragonwyre. I have all 3 DLCs. I usually play in the afternoon and on the weekends, and usually for Craw runs. I use a 61 Mordecai.Wyre6330 21:33, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- Helllo , im a level 61 Siren looking to play some coop. I have all 3 DLCs and I spend most of my time either farming crawmerax or beating some leftover missions. I have a mic, dosent matter if you dont though. Add me, I'll help out on any quest and dupe any of my weapons for someone! LOVE this game ! PSN: donato96 Hey, I just recently leveled my mordy to 61 since i lost my roland, and would like to go coop-ing to beat craw or something. Ill dupe some of my stuff even, if youre interested. Osang 21 15:54, April 14, ---- add me if you are interrested in playing online i have a lvl 61 hunter a lvl 61 siren and im training my soldier now he is lvl 26 PSN: aronbekhuis1995. Zombieburner 10.38 April16 2010 (UTC) ---- lvl 61 Siren, mic, all 3 DLCs, all pearls and nice oranges (none modded), willing to help wherever needed :) Shnuke you know me already, but anyone else just add me (psn same as username here) and reference the wiki. Still haven't gotten around to the long underdome tourneys but I've done just about everything else there is to in the game, and have the Plat for it...if Claptrap or Fen aren't on, give me a shot, I'm here to help Arandil23 09:20, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- PSN = zombiehunter1977 I have 5 lvl 61's, one of each and another siren. Got a mic, I don't use modded stuff and have a huge collection of dark orange gear... terrible luck with pearls considering i've killed craw over a hundred times. I have no problem duping gear either. I play mostly during weekdays though between 8-4. I'll do whatever, i like escorting lower levels thru missions and farming for hours. I've got all 3 dlc's and generally switch between merc/catalyst siren PSN = UKPendulum I have a level 48 soldier, hoping to join some level 61s defeat some craw (I know I cant help much, but i would like to level up quick) feel free to add me or email me at pendulum@live.co.uk Im willing to help with anything (farm craw for 5 hours)or (kill lvl 2 skags with explosions for shits and giggles) i have lvl 61 hunter and siren and have one of each pearl and others for dupe.Im on every night. feel free to add me my PSN:mr.friend009.Mr.friend009 01:20, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- hey my PSN is jjawsum. i have a lvl 61 lilith, all dlc's, and a mic, i also have a friend who almost always plays with me and its always a good laugh. i normally use legendary maliwan guns and am willing to farm crawmerax and the armoury and im on almost every night cos im cool like that :D Sup fellow BL'rs? PSN BeezyWeezy, I have a lvl 61 soldier and a mic of course. Don't use modded stuff, although I have no beef with modders just dont have any modded gear, and like to farm until the cows come home. Have all 3 DLC's and a nice collection of oranges/purples in my backpack and bank, which I don't mind sharing/trading/duping. Looking for others to farm with and/or , trade/dupe for Pearls or other Rares. I'm 28 so no worries about having a screaming immature brat playing with you on the other end! ---- PSN ZoeyMithra, avid gun collector. I try and Farm Crawmerax a couple times a day. Usually with Shnuke. I'm working on a project called Gun Evaluator which is a MS excel spread sheet to track guns and their damage and statistics. I have about 200 guns in the database so far. Hopefully this will eventually turn into an online Top Gun ranking system for the wiki but I'm still working on it. Most of the guns are dark orange to purple. Add me on PSN if you'd like to play. I'm in the CA time zone. Here are some examples of some guns we've had drop that I think are really intersting; Desert Wildcat with 65.8 Accuracy. Double Stinger with spiral bullets (on Siren you can't tell because they go too fast from High velocity and you can't see the trails, but on other characters you can see them). I'm working on a full set of Elemental SMGs for Siren. I'm really fond of incredibly high powered Purple rarity weapons. ---- PSN is MaatRa91, i have a level siren, hunter and a soldier. i have all 3 DLC's and i also have a mic. whenever am on just message me if you want to play alright. ---- My PSN is "Rocketfeets" sic, and I'm pretty much open to play any time I'm logged on. I have a mic, but don't use it very often, as it has a relatively short battery life. If you prefer to play with a mic, I'd be happy to set mine up. I need to replace it. I have a fully leveled Siren, with no mods whatsoever (not even backpack SDUs, but this is due to the fact that don't care enough to go to the trouble to get the extra space). If you play with modded weapons online, don't use them around me. I mostly play as Lilith, though I have a Brick and a Mordecai at lower levels. I just don't like Roland. I don't really care if I never get a leveled Soldier. Anyway, I have all three DLC packs, and am open to pretty much anything. Send me a message on PSN, I don't check my Wiki user page very often. 01:54, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- PSN- J242221, I have a level 61 Hunter, with a bunch of Pearls and Oranges I'd be willing to dupe for people. I also need some help with Crawmerax, preferably a Soldier or Siren. Ion69 02:09, May 4, 2010 (UTC)Ion69 ----